1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus for obtaining the anatomical information and biochemical information of a person making use of a magnetic resonance phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, as the MRI apparatus, an apparatus for displaying images as tomographic images of a distribution of nuclear spin density and a distribution of relaxation time in a desired examination part of the person by measuring signals sent from a measurement target. Since an opening (space) formed to a gantry of the MRI apparatus, through which the person is inserted, has only a size that permits the person to enter thereinto, there is a possibility that a feeling of uneasiness may be applied to the person who is subjected to an examination from that time.
To cope with this problem, the MRI apparatus is provided with a lighting unit for lighting the gantry (for example, “Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-open: KOKAI) No. JP-A 2006-110043”).
However, the lighting unit, disclosed in the “Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2006-110043”, cannot sufficiently eliminate the feeling of uneasiness of the person before the person is inserted into the opening as well as cannot sufficiently provide the person with a comfortable occupant feeling when the person is inserted into the opening, although the lighting unit can light the opening and the gantry brightly.